Baby Genius of Mine
by VINAI
Summary: Basically a shopping trip gone wrong or candy aisles and toddlers don't mix. *Set in BJ, LM AU!* Fatherly!Jack, Toddler!Mac! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Plz R&R! Enjoy, darlings!


**Baby Genius of Mine**

It was almost 8:30 in the morning when Mac woke up to the warm rays of sunlight streaming in through his window and down on to his face. The toddler smiled as he rolled over on to his back enjoying the soft warmth. He wrapped his small arms around the big fluffy pillow and cuddled it close to his chest. Mac debated on whether or not to go back to sleep. Jack surely wouldn't say anything against it.

But, this was considered late for him anyways. It'd probably be better for him to get up.

With another adorable yawn, Mac carefully hopped off his bed and made his way down the hall in search of the older man. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest remembering how easily Jack slipped into the fatherly role while taking care of him, but also somehow managed to remain his partner as well. It's been an interesting experience for the both of them, but it's also brought them closer together.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, the little blonde toddler heard his partner's humming to yet another country song. He silently crept up to the corner and peeked his head around. The man in question was wiping down the countertops completely oblivious to Mac. The toddler grinned and slipped back around. He got into a crouch and stealthily snuck up on Jack hands outstretched and ready to scare the older man.

"I wouldn't do that little man." Jack warned casually as he finished wiping down everything before turning around. He smiled at Mac's pout.

Mac crossed his arms trying to look defensive but only succeeded in making himself look even more adorable. "I wasn't going to scare you."

"Aha. Yeah. And pigs fly." The Delta replied wistfully with a quirked brow in amusement. He nodded towards the hall. "Go get ready. We're going shopping today."

Mac frowned. "Why?" It wasn't meant to have any sort of attitude, but it _kinda_ came out that way. If Jack noticed it though, he didn't mention it.

"Because we have to go pick up some things. Then afterwards you can go take a little nap." He smiled and made a great show of patting Mac's head as he walked passed him.

Ok, so maybe he _did_ notice.

"Fine." The toddler huffed to an empty kitchen before walking back down the hall into his room to get dressed.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

It wasn't until they walked in that Mac fully understood why people always hated shopping on the weekends.

The store was busy when they walked in. No. Scratch that. It was _packed_. The checkouts all had lines wrapping around each other, some even going down other aisles. People were roving about with packed full shopping carts or baskets, struggling to get past the busy lanes formed. While other employees had little stands set up advertising samples to a new product. Bright colored signs screamed deals as well as the latest sales the store was having. Most sections seemed to have already been ransacked if the amount of obvious haste used was any indication. The setting was all very ironic compared to the calm music they had playing over the PA.

"Stay close to me, ok?" Jack told him when they finally managed to find a cart. Mac nodded. He didn't have any intention of getting seperated. Not with how small he was. He'd probably end up getting run over! At least with Jack's bulk and equally intimidating presence it'd be harder for anything to happen to him.

They easily made their way down to the dairy products. Jack gazed up and down at the various products until he came across what he wanted. After asking if Mac wanted anything, (to which the toddler picked out the biggest container of ice cream yet, Jack was sure of it), they made their way down towards the meat and poultry. Of course Jack picked out the best looking steaks from the piles of meat. Mac made a disgusted noise at the sight of one of them.

"What?" Jack asked turning to him.

"It's so bloody. How can anyone find that appetizing?" Mac complained pointing to the object Jack held in his hand. Jack smiled.

"Because it's about the mouth watering deliciousness this hunk of meat will turn into with the right amount of TLC."

Mac rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips. After Jack picked out what he wanted, they moved down towards the front of the store. It was a little less busy now, but still remained a bit more crowded than usual. It wasn't until they got in line that Mac finally spotted something of interest.

Candy.

Loads of it.

And it was all sitting about ten feet in front of him. Mac looked up to find Jack busy conversing with another older gentleman waiting in the endless line to pay. He didn't pay too much attention to their conversation, but bits about guns and Texas seemed to pop up frequently. He looked back towards the candy aisle. He'd be fast and it wasn't that far away either. He'll just come back when it was Jack's turn to pay.

With his mind made up, Mac quickly and silently snuck away, the dense crowds making it easier to conceal his escape. The toddler made it down the aisle in record time, his eyes roving over the vast amount of candy. He went to go pick out a few bags of his and Jack's favorites when he saw a young lady handing out cupcake samples. Mac neatly put back the bags of candy and made his way down towards the bakery. The lady frowned at him for a moment before kindly handing him a cupcake with white frosting and rainbow colored sprinkles. He thanked her and continued his walk down. Jack and his former plan completely forgotten.

The toddler lost track of time as he went around the store. Grabbing samples upon samples from the stands. Ignoring the funny looks he'd get as he walked by other shoppers. _If only they knew_ , Mac thought with a small grin. He'd just finished a sample of crackers when he finally noticed just how far away he was from the check out.

Oh crap.

Jack was gonna kill him.

He tried to ignore the welling panic inside. Suddenly, the store became a giant maze around him. He couldn't figure out which way he went nor how he even got here. The toddler ran to the end of the aisle and frantically searched for Jack or a landmark or _something_ to help him remember which way he went. His search came up empty.

Mac's eyes burned with the threat of tears as he huddled himself in a corner. He was lost in a store that was filled with strangers and with no way of finding his way back to the check out. He felt scared and so alone in the midst of his helplessness. Why did he not just ask Jack to come with him to the candy aisle? Why did he have to be stupid and go alone? Why did he let himself get distracted?

It wasn't until a small sob escaped him that he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His first thought was that it was Jack. He looked up praying that's who it was, but was greeted by an elderly face instead. The old woman smiled warmly down at him and softly brushed his tears away.

"Oh sweetie, what's the matter? Are you lost?" The old woman asked. Mac nodded sniffling the rest of his tears away.

"I got seperated from my dad." Mac whimpered. The old woman nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I see. Well, why don't I help you find him? Would you be ok with that sweetheart?" She asked helpfully. Mac nodded again and stood up.

"Thank you." Mac said quietly as they made their way down the aisle.

"Oh not a problem sweetie. Now what does he look like?"

"Well, he's about six feet tall and wearing a black shirt and jeans. We were at the check out-"

"Is that him there?" The old woman interrupted and pointed down the lane where Jack was talking to an employee and describing what Mac looked like to him. Mac's eyes watered and he ran after him.

"Jack!" Mac cried when he reached him, throwing his arms around the older man. Jack embraced him back just as fiercely, burying the kid into his chest. He held him back at arm's length after a moment.

"Mac, what were you thinking? Why did you go off on your own? I told you to stay close, didn't I?" Jack tried not to scold him to much but it was hard. He started thinking the worst when he couldn't find his kid. Mac flinched and looked away, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be mad, dad."

Jack's heart broke into a million pieces at Mac's apology. How could anyone stay mad at this kid? How could _he_? Sure, he'd have some explaining to do once they got home, but he'd overlook for now.

"I'm not mad, kiddo." He said softly, bringing the kid in for another fatherly hug. "You just scared the livin' you-know-what outta me. I thought something horrible happened." He pressed a kiss to the toddler's head. "You're my little Baby Genius, Mac. I don't know what I'd do if something happened on my watch."

Mac smiled and looked up at him. "I do," he admitted quietly. "You'd kick their butts into next week."

Jack chuckled. "Damn right I would."


End file.
